Happy New Year!
Emma and her friends decide to have a big New Years party, but something happens to Emma. Episode Summary It's December 31st. Emma is currently on winter break and she can't wait for the upcoming New Year. She hears that Laura is hosting a New Year's Eve party and Emma's mom lets her attend. She knows that she is going to have a blast! Emma goes directly to Laura's and the fun begins for Emma. At Laura's party, there are lots of people, songs, and snacks. Emma is pumped. She finds Laura, Jasmine, and Hannah. They all decide to party to some music and eat a lot of snacks. There is absolutely nothing that could go wrong at Laura's party until all of a sudden Emma begins to feel bad. She falls to the ground holding her stomach. Laura and Jasmine quick get her up while Hannah calls for some help. It is decided that Emma needs to go into the hospital. Emma is rushed to the ER where they diagnose that Emma's appendix be removed. Laura, Jasmine, and Hannah are concerned. They want Emma to feel better but they don't know if they'll be back to Laura's house in time for the ball drop at this rate. Emma goes into surgery and has the best doctor in the hospital put on her case. All Emma's friends can do is hope for a miracle. Hours go by and it's 11:00 by the time Emma comes out of surgery. Emma is doing just better but is a little sore from where they removed her appendix. Her friends hug her and are so glad she feels better. They head back to Laura's house where they have about 15 minutes to spare before the ball drop. Laura is happy everything worked out in the end. Midnight strikes and indicates the new year. Emma is happy that she got to spend the year with some awesome people and looks forward to many more memories with them in 2016, and that makes Laura, Jasmine, and Hannah very happy. They all have a big group hug and then toast and have a small sip of sparkling apple cider. Production Information *No CGI is used in this episode Trivia *When Emma, Laura, Hannah, and Jasmine are dancing, many songs can be heard. You can hear "Can't Feel My Face," "Problem," "Some Like It Hot," "Heart Attack," "What Do You Mean," Same Old Love," "We're Not Gonna Take It," "That's My Kind of Night," "You Could Be Mine," and "Dancing in the Street." *"Dancing in the Street" and "Problem" were previously heard being played by band members in the previous episode, Trumpet Trouble. *This is the third episode "Heart Attack" is used. The first ones being It's Your First Day, Emma and If You Can't Outrun Them, Beat Them. *This is the second episode that both "Can't Feel My Face" and "What Do You Mean" can be heard. Their first episodes being It's Your First Day, Emma and If You Can't Outrun Them, Beat Them, respectively. *Emma was originally supposed to get food poisoning from the snacks she was eating in the original script, but was changed to her appendix bursting for unknown reasons. Category:CoolHungryYoshi Network Category:The Adventures of Emma